Anty-Cosmo
Anty-Cosmo Anty-Julius Anty-Cosma to Anty-Wróżkowy odpowiednik Cosma. Jest on mężem Anty-Wandy, ojcem Foopa oraz przywódcą wszystkich Anty-Wróżków. Cała trójka pojawia się jako jedni z głównych antagonistów serii i zachowują się jak przeciwieństwa Cosma, Wandy i Poofa. W wersji angielskiej, głosu użyczył mu Daran Noris a w wersji polskiej głosu użyczył mu Tomasz Bednarek. Postać Ponieważ wszyscy Anty-Wróżkowie są dokładnymi przeciwieństwami Wróżków, Anty-Cosmo jest dokładną alternatywą wszystkich cech charakteru jakie posiada Cosmo. Podczas gdy Wróżkowy Cosmo jest niesamowicie głupi, ale miły i pomocny to Anty-Cosmo jest geniuszem zła oraz jest bezwzględny jeśli chodzi o osiąganie tego czego chce, jak na przykład jego ambicja na rządzenie Światem Wróżków oraz ludzi jak i powodowanie jak największej ilości pecha i nieszczęść wśród ludzi. Takie same cele mają też inni Anty-Wróżkowie a sam Anty-Cosmo dyktuje im co mają zrobić gdyż jest ich przywódcą. Po tym gdy został uwolniony z więzienia chronionego przez samego Jorgena Von Pytona, on jak i cała rasa Anty-Wróżków przeniosła się do Świata Anty-Wróżków, gdzie rządzi swoimi podwładnymi ze swojego zamku. Po dziś dzień, Anty-Wróżkowie stanowią zagrożenia dla Wróżków jak i ludzi. Opis Tak jak wszyscy Anty-Wróżkowie, Anty-Cosmo jest cały w kolorze niebieskiego i czarnego oraz ma takie same cechy wspólne, czyli kły oraz skrzydła nietoperza. Jego strój składa się z niebieskiego garnituru, niebieskiego melonika zamiast czarnej korony a na prawym oku nosi monokl bez którego kiepsko widzi. W przeciwieństwie do Cosma, Anty-Cosmo mówi z wyrafinowanym brytyjskim akcentem oraz używa różnych skomplikowanych wyrazów i stwierdzeń. Jego żoną jest Anty-Wanda a jego syn to Foop. Zamek Anty-Cosma najwidoczniej nie jest otwarty dla wszystkich gości a pozwolenie na wejście mają Ci którzy uzyskali jego aprobatę. Ponieważ Cosmo był ostatnim urodzonym Wróżkowym dzieckiem, najprawdopodobniej Anty-Cosmo był ostatnim urodzonym Anty-Wróżkowym dzieckiem dopóki Anty-Wanda urodziła Foopa. Osobowość Będąc przeciwieństwem Cosma, Anty-Cosmo jest o wiele bardziej inteligentny, podstępny, złośliwy i diaboliczny. Jednek większość jego planów zostaje zniszczona albo z powodu Timmy'ego i jego starań lub z powodu Anty-Wandy, która wyjawia jego plany innym. Pomimo niepowodzeń, Anty-Cosmo rzadko się denerwuje a czasem zaczyna rozmyślać nad rzeczami, które nie idą po jego myśli. Anty-Cosmo nie wierzy w zasady fair-play i bardzo często posuwa się do oszustwa byleby wygrać. Historia W odcinku Zabobony i Przesądy Anty Wróżkowie zostają wspomnieni po raz pierwszy. W Piątek 13, niektórzy Anty-Wróżkowie zdołali przeniknąć na ziemię aby móc siać zamęt i zniszczenie za pomocą swojej czarnej magii przywołując pecha a dzięki byciu niewidzialnymi mogli robić co chcą. Timmy Turner widząc co się dzieje, poprosił Cosma i Wandę by Ci zaprowadzili go do Anty-Wróżków. Tam życzył sobie aby wszyscy Anty-Wróżkowie przebywający w Świecie Anty-Wróżków znaleźli się w Świecie Wróżków. Po spełnieniu życzenia, Timmy spotkał Anty-Cosma i jego żonę Anty-Wandę. Będąc przeciwieństwem Cosma, Anty-Cosmo był niesamowicie inteligentnym i szanowanym przywódcą Anty-Wróżków. Po krótkim wyjaśnieniu tego co zrobił Timmy, Anty-Cosmo sarkastycznie pogratulował mu dodając, że stał się niesamowicie głupim bohaterem Anty-Wróżków. Co gorsza udało im się wydostać ze Świata Wróżków na Ziemię jednak sprytny plan Timmy'ego pozwolił uwięzić Anty-Cosma oraz innych Anty-Wróżków z powrotem w więzieniu. W odcinku Wspaniały Plan, gruczoł jarzmowy Cosma zaczyna szwankować przez co potrzebuje transplantacji a jedyną osobą która może być dawcą jest Anty-Cosmo. Po udanej transplantacji, Anty-Cosmo ucieka z niewoli tuż po transplantacji aby móc obmyślić plan uwolnienia Anty-Wróżków. Później Anty-Cosmo próbuje uwolnić swoich uwięzionych pobratymców, ale nie udaje mu się z powodu interwencji Jorgena. Później z pomocą doktora Calamitous'a, Anty-Cosmo jest w stanie uwolnić pozostałych Anty-Wróżków. Po tym rozkazuje jednej połowie gromady Anty-Wróżków stworzyć tyle pecha jak to tylko możliwe, a drugą połowę wysyła na orbitę ziemską po to aby powstrzymać Ziemię przed obracaniem się, aby Piątek 13 trwał przez wieczność. Jednak jego plan nie powiódł się po czym on i Anty-Wróżkowie zostali schwytani wprost w pułapkę na motyle wewnątrz hyper kostki. Po tym, jak on i większość jego rasy uciekła z więzienia w Świecie Wróżków, Anty-Cosmo zamiekszał w Świecie Anty-Wróżków w swoim mrocznym zamku gdzie zaczął planować swoje niecne zamiary wobec Świata Wróżków jaki i Ziemi. W odcinku Wróżkowy Dzidziuś, Anty-Cosmo jak i inni Anty-Wróżkowie spiskowali wraz z Chochlikami nad tym jak porwać nowonarodzonego syna Cosma i Wandy, Poofa aby móc okiełznać jego olbrzymią magię przed Wróżkami i wykorzystać ją do swoich zamiarów. W odcinku Anty-Poof, Anty-Cosmo jest rozżalony i wściekły faktem, że Wróżkowie są doceniani przez wszystkich za to co robią podczas gdy Anty-Wróżkowie nie są doceniani za to co zrobili. Dodatkowo Anty-Cosmo jest zirytowany faktem, że pośród Wróżków i Anty-Wróżków nie ma równości i wyczarowuje tablicę na której ukazane jest, że Poof nie ma swojego Anty-Wróżkowego odpowiednika. Po dziwnym zachowaniu Anty-Wandy, Anty-Cosmo dochodzi do wniosku, że Anty-Wanda jest w anty-wróżkowej ciąży i spodziewa się ich dziecka. Po tym Anty-Wanda urodziła ich syna i Anty-Wróżkowego odpowiednika Poofa, Foopa. Już od chwili narodzin, Foop jest jeszcze bardziej diaboliczny i zdradziecki niż Anty-Cosmo. Anty-Cosmo próbuje być odpowiedzialnym rodzicem, ale Foop go nie słucha po czym razi go prądem. Foop po wyssaniu całej magi z Wielkiej Anty-Wróżkowej Różdżki, zamienia cały Świat Anty-Wróżków w kolorowe miejsce a jego mieszkańców w troskliwe misie ku wściekłości Anty-Cosma. Po powstrzymaniu Foopa i naprawieniu szkód, Foop został zamknięty w Abracatraz gdzie miał przejść proces resocjalizacji. Anty-Cosmo i Anty-Wanda złożyli mu wizytę przemycając w torcie pilnik do paznokci pozwalając mu na ucieczkę. W odcinku Balans Mąki, Anty-Cosmo i Anty-Wanda jak co roku wystartowali w konkursie piekarniczym odbywającym się od tysiąca lat mając nadzieję na wygranie go i przejęcie wszystkich chrześniaków. Anty-Cosmo wiedząc, że ciasta Anty-Wandy do niczego się nie nadają, postanawia ukraść przepis z piekarni Babci Bum-Bum i użyć go by wygrać. Po tym gdy Timmy przypadkowo zaaplikował sobie przepis do głowy, Anty-Cosmo porywa go aby wydobyć przepis i wygrać zawody. Jednak zamiast Timmy'ego, Anty-Cosmo i Anty-Wanda porwali Cosma, a Anty-Wanda nie była na tyle rozgarnięta by dostrzec, że przepis, który znalazła nie miał składników co poskutkowało ich przegraną. Związki Z Anty-Wandą thumb Anti-Cosmo myśli o swojej żonie podobnie jak Wanda myśli o Cosmie, czyli nierozgarnięty ale ukochany małżonek. Anty-Wanda dokładnym jest przeciwieństwem Wandy i jest w większości podobna do Cosma jeśli chodzi o jej osobowość i zachowania. Oboje mają te same problemy, co Cosmo i Wanda, ale mimo to kochają się i troszczą o siebie nawzajem. Z Foopem thumb Od pierwszego dnia narodzin, związek Anty-Cosma ze swoim synem Foopem był bardzo napięty. Anty-Cosmo próbował zachowywać się jak odpowiedzialny ojciec, ale Foop postanowił dać nogę, przy okazji rażąc go prądem. W głębi duszy Anty-Cosmo kocha swoje dziecko i stara się pomóc Foopowi w ucieczce, wkładając do ciasta pilnik i dając mu jego jego więziennego kojca więzieniu Abracatraz. Foop później ucieka z więzienia i od tego czasu nie był widziany z rodziną. Przeciwieństwa Ciekawostki en: Anti-Cosmo Kategoria:Wróżkowie Chrzestni Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Sprzeczni Kategoria:Bliźniaki/Klony Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z bajek Kategoria:Serialowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Małżonkowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Hegemoni Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Uwięzieni Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Komediowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Kosmiczne byty Kategoria:Ksenofobi Kategoria:Supremacjonaliści Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Bogacze Kategoria:Ekstrawaganccy Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Mroczni Mesjasze Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Mroczne formy Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Nawróceni Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Inteligentni Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Fantasy Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Wielkie zło Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Rodzice